¿Cómo vivir contigo?: Comenzando a madurar
by damascocomolafruta
Summary: A los 17 años se rompen las reglas. Las chicas usan lápiz labial rojo furioso, fuman a escondidas por la ventana de su habitación, beben margaritas en un vaso de papel y besan a chicos en las fiestas. Los chicos se desabotonan la camisa, compran tabaco, beben cerveza de un barril y siempre están listos para la acción... El rating se cambiará en los siguientes capítulos.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer:_** _Estos personajes, no me pertenecen -aunque si quisieran darme un regalo, este sería perfecto-, son creación del fantabuloso Craig Bartlett y distribuídos por Nickelodeon. Los lugares y las marcas que apareceran, tampoco son mías. Sólo la historia que aquí presento, basada en la creación más perfecta de Craig -mi ídolo-, es mía y, de todo corazón, espero que disfruten leyéndola, como yo escribiéndola._

* * *

 **¿Cómo vivir contigo?: Comenzando a madurar.**

 ** _~Prólogo~_  
**

 _A los 17 años se rompen las reglas. Las chicas usan lápiz labial rojo furioso, fuman a escondidas por la ventana de su habitación, beben margaritas en un vaso de papel y besan a chicos en las fiestas. Los chicos se desabotonan la camisa, compran tabaco, beben cerveza de un barril y siempre están listos para la acción. Pero hay acciones que tienen consecuencias y, tarde o temprano, nos enfrentamos a ellas._

Curiosamente, esta historia no empieza a los 17, empieza a los 4, cuando una niñita escucha por primera vez palabras dulces hacia ella.

-Me gusta tu moño, porque es rosa como tu ropa.

Y ella no dijo nada, pero sí que lo sintió. Nadie había notado su moño antes, ni que vestía de rosa o que siquiera existía. Pero ese niño con una extraña cabeza la vio y, ese pequeño acto, cambió la dirección de los hechos futuros completamente.

Pero volvamos al día de hoy. Con 17 años, los niños ya no quieren ser niños y están buscando nuevas experiencias. Algunos buscan novias, otros marcharse de casa y otros simplemente sobrevivir a su último año de secundaria.

* * *

En Hillwood, las cosas están cambiando y hoy, justamente en este día, las cosas se saldrán de control.

Una chica desempaca la última caja en su nueva habitación. Es increíble que con sólo diecisiete años pudiese estar viviendo sola. Bueno, casi. Sus padres se marcharon para ayudar a su hermana durante el embarazo y nacimiento de su primer hijo y ella, obstinada como toda una Pataki, no quiso perderse las aventuras de su último año de secundaria. Así que con sus ahorros y la cuantiosa suma de dinero -que no podría gastar ni en cinco años- que le dejó su padre en una cuenta de ahorros, además de la renta a doce meses que pagaron por adelantado, ella es su propia adulta responsable.

Helga G. Pataki disfraza su inconmensurable felicidad tras su ceño fruncido. Sí, ya no existe su uniceja pues, tras una de las exclusivas y usuales pijamadas de Rhonda Loyd, durante una broma que no resultó como deseaban, encontraron la belleza escondida tras la herencia de Bob. Su mejor amiga Pheobe casi sufrió un colapso cuando su amiga la video llamó para contarle la situación luego de que sus padres se despidieran de ella marchándose rápidamente al aeropuerto.

Es que nadie pensaría que Robert -Bob- Pataki dejara que su hija adolescente -casi adulta- se quedara sola, rentara una habitación, con todo el dinero que pudiese imaginar y con un auto último modelo para transportarse. Lo que nadie sabía, era que lo hizo para que la rubia no cumpliese con la promesa de hacer su vida miserable en Los Ángeles donde su rayito de sol estaba teniendo su soñada vida. Así que cuando la pequeña chica asiática recibió la noticia entre sus clases en el campamento de medicina, nadie dudaría que casi explotó. Mucho más cuando supo en el lugar donde residiría por el resto del año.

La casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms siempre estaba repleta de personas, pero los jóvenes que desfilaban por sus pasillos habían dejado de hacerlo hace muchos años, cuando Arnold Shortman, después de encontrar a sus fabulosos y aventureros padres con la ayuda de sus amigos, decidió quedarse con ellos, dejando en el aire muchas promesas que apenas alcanzaron a ser pronunciadas. Para Phil y Gertie, el tiempo había pasado con lentitud. Aunque se veían igual que en sus mejores años, la edad a veces les pasa la cuenta. Los amigos de su nieto algunas veces los visitan, sobre todo Gerald y, en secreto, Helga. Casi siempre para prepararles la computadora para que ellos hablen con los miembros de la familia que se quedaron en la lejana San Lorenzo.

A veces Helga se queda a escuchar la conversación y suspira cuando resuena la voz risueña y optimista que tantas veces extrañó en los 6 años que ha estado lejos. Él preguntó por ella algunas veces, pero los abuelos solían cubrirla y decir que no la habían vuelto a ver. Oh, ¿Se preguntan la razón? Ella está molesta con él. Bueno, lo estaba. No besas a una chica que te ha amado por años y luego decides abandonarla. Aunque realmente no la abandonó. Intercambiaron algunas cartas informales cuando aún no conseguían una computadora que funcionara en medio de la selva, pero eso ya no importaba. Ella dejó de responderlas. Y después de leerlas. Y luego simplemente dejaron de llegar. Para ese entonces, y con la sabiduría de otra niña abusona que se convirtió en una adorable y aguerrida anciana, se enteró por Pookie que el rubio -cabeza de balón traidor- tenía una novia con toda la fuerza latina. Eso la destruyo y decidió enterrar su amor en un rincón, para sellarlo bajo cadenas y tirar la llave. Y ahora, cuando menos podría habérselo esperado, terminó en el lugar donde tantas veces entró a escondidas. Donde deseaba haber pasado la tarde haciendo la tarea o recostada en el suelo tomada de la mano del niño bajito, mirando el cielo nublado de septiembre.

Cuando los abuelos y su padre hicieron el trato -y se quedaron bajo el título de guardianes- y le informaron que nueva residencia sería la que le perteneció al rubio, ella sonrió mientras su ojo tenía un tic que amenazaba con hacer que salga de su órbita. No era lo que esperaba, pero aprendió a conformarse y adaptarse. Después de todo, esa vista, la posibilidad de subir al tejado, la independencia de la escalera de emergencias eran puntos fuertes a su favor. Y esa vía de escape sólo la compartía con una habitación que ahora estaba ocupada sólo por los recuerdos de la niñez del traicionero que robó, ilusionó y rompió su corazón. Sí, este año definitivamente podría mejorar. Más ahora que su amiga estaba de camino a visitarla pues, al enterarse de la libertad que Helga había adquirido, no dudó en marcharse en un dos por tres y dejar atrás la última semana de campamento. Además de que aquello era la excusa perfecta de sorprender a su novio antes de lo esperado.

* * *

El timbre de la casa de huéspedes siempre sonó diferente a las demás casas del barrio. Quizás porque el sistema de sonido que permite que se oiga en todo el edificio, cambia el tono y lo hace sonar más alegre. Pero ella no lo escuchó. Lo que si escuchó fueron las celebraciones y sonidos de sorpresa de todos los inquilinos que rondaban inocentemente la cocina, en espera de la famosa cacerola de patatas de la abuela. Helga sonrió. Adoraba los olores y los ruidos. Era agradable el cambio que, ya que en su casa todo era molestia, aburrimiento y soledad. Tomó un par de toallas rosas y se metió al baño privado que habían construido hace poco en la habitación. Era el único cambio que había solicitado, ya que al ser una chica que había descubierto el placer de ser una chica en serio, adoraba tomar baños, tener un gran espejo, probarse ropa y maquillaje a juego. Aunque eso nunca lo admitiría frente a sus compañeras. Encendió el equipo de sonido que venía incluido. Todos los arreglos de la habitación que había hecho el rubio en su niñez eran increíbles. Cama automática, sonido automático, luces automáticas, todo manejado a control remoto. Era perfecto.

El ruido estaba tan alto que no prestó atención al barullo inicial y rápidamente lo olvidó. Quería que esta cena, la primera cena en su nuevo hogar fuese especial, así que quería verse y sentirse a gusto. Fue por eso que no escuchó cuando alguien entró a la habitación. Alguien que parecía confundido y extrañado al ver todas esas cosas que parecían fuera de lugar, aunque muy bonito y organizado.

Él muchacho alto y rubio, bronceado por las largas horas que pasó recorriendo montañas y colinas, respirando aire puro y viviendo una vida de ensueño no notó cuando la puerta del baño a su espalda se abrió. Él hurgueteaba un pequeño libro rosa que tenía grabado en letras doradas "Volumen XX". Tenía el leve recuerdo de haber sostenido una pieza similar, pero no podía recordar cuando ni por qué. Fue por la música de Aerosmith y la laguna mental que tenía al ver la libreta en el escritorio que no la vio. Ella tampoco lo hizo, pues el vapor le nublaba la visión. Y cuando ambos distraídos chocaron en medio de aquella habitación, las cosas se pusieron locas.

Todo comenzó con el golpe de frente, luego un pequeño quejido y una toalla en el suelo dejando un cuerpo desnudo. Siguió un grito y una mano sobre la boca de una desconocida, luego el enrojecimiento de nivel medio a completo de un chico descuidado, para terminar con ambos dándose la espalda. Helga Pataki había mostrado todo su cuerpo a un hombre al que ni le vio la cara y Arnold Shortman había visto todo el ser de una mujer que, aunque parecía reconocer, no podía parecerle más distinta.

\- ¡Fuera de mi habitación, pervertido! -, lanzó con furia-. ¡Llamaré a la policía!

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! -. Admitió avergonzado-. No sabía que había alguien viviendo aquí. Esta solía ser mi habitación.

Y, mientras ella ajustaba la toalla sobre sus pechos desnudos, esa declaración formó el rompecabezas que no había podido entender hasta ahora. Se volteó lentamente, con el pánico y la vergüenza en sus ojos y, aunque intentó evitarlo, un ligero rubor tiñó su piel.

\- ¿Arnold? -Fue como un susurro más que una palabra real, pero eso fue suficiente para que él pudiera entender al fin quién era la mujer que, en un principio no había reconocido.

La luz de la tarde ya comenzaba a oscurecer la habitación y, esa oscuridad, hacía parecer todo más íntimo. Él se volteó lentamente, con suavidad y quedó frente a ella. Boquiabierto, desconcertado y con una incomodidad en los pantalones. La piel lechosa de ella parecía un poema. Cuando la toalla se cayó, aun sin reconocerla, le pareció que ella era sensual. Con uno busto lleno, con una cintura definida, con unas largas piernas. Perfecta. Ya no era la niña uniceja que besó en medio de la selva, que era ruda y se vestía con ropas anchas toda de rosa. Era una mujer.

\- ¿Helga? -Su voz tembló, como todo en él-. ¿Eres tú? -. Y dio un paso más cerca de ella. Con lentitud-. Lamento esto, no sabía que estabas aquí… No debí… No debí verte.

Y aún con lo avergonzada que estaba, con la proximidad y la intimidad del momento, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar tan rápido. No con él, que llegó frente a ella como una simple aparición y, claramente, no después de que él le rompió el corazón.

-Fuera de aquí, cabeza de balón-. Gruñó por debajo de su tono de voz normal. Calmada, pero decidida-. Eres un maldito pervertido.

Y con eso se escapó de su campo de visión metiéndose al baño. Él suspiró, abochornado. Ella tenía razón. Se metió en la habitación y se quedó allí, viendo que estaba ocupada por alguien. Además de que la vio completamente desnuda y no hizo nada para irse. Helga en su habitación, en su casa. Nunca pensó que su reencuentro fuese así. A pesar del tiempo y de sus romances ocasionales, la había extrañado, pero al verla, realmente verla de esa forma, se dio cuenta que la extrañaba más de lo que pensaba y de lo mucho que se perdió de su vida. Sabía que para que Helga olvide esto pasaría un muy largo tiempo.

-Lo siento, Helga-. Dijo, aunque él no estaba seguro de ella estaba escuchando-. Realmente lo siento.

* * *

Pero ella si escuchó, sentada en el piso del baño con la espalda afirmada sobre la puerta y la luz apagada. Escuchó lo que dijo y sus pasos rápidos hasta la puerta. Él, de todas las personas en el mundo, la vio desnuda. Él llegó desde San Lorenzo hasta Hillwood. Él, la única persona que la haría querer irse de ese acogedor nuevo hogar. "Estúpido cabeza de balón", pensó. Y lloró. Lloró por la vergüenza de que, por primera vez, un chico la vio desnuda, pero más que eso lloró por lo mucho que la había lastimado durante todos estos años. Todo lo que había luchado para que la vea, todo lo que él le prometió, todo lo que ella lo extrañó, pero él idiota sólo se buscó una nueva novia y la olvidó. No. No lo iba a perdonar tan fácil. Ella ya no era la ruda y abusiva niña que intimidaba a sus compañeros, pero definitivamente no iba a perdonarlo así de fácil. Por mucho que aún lo quisiera, en su corazón no hay suficiente espacio para que vuelva a ser siquiera su amigo.

-Te quiero, imbécil-, dijo entre sollozos-. Pero te odio de igual manera.

Y así empieza esto. Un día cualquiera en Sunset Arms, en el que este pequeño hecho hará que todo tome un giro inesperado, tal como lo hace la vida misma.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales  
_**

* * *

 _Bueeeeeeeeeno, ésta es mi primera historia en esta cuenta. Me siento taaaaan jóven :') jaja_

 _La verdad es que no es la primera historia que escribo, pero sí es la priemera historia en mi nueva cuenta. Este es mi renacer como escritora, pues hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. No lo he pasado bien, pero he encontrado alivio en las palabras y espero que, así como a mi me distraen y me divierten, a ustedes también les resulte igual. Esta historia tiene de todo, comedia, drama, suspenso, incluso por ahí pondré cosas picantes que van a sonrojar a cualquiera, están avisados, jaja._

 _Espero que tengan un gran día y que amen como llevo los personajes como yo los estoy amando. Aún no decido un tiempo de publicación, pero a penas lo tenga se los informaré. Cualquier duda o pregunta que quieran hacerme, pueden dejar un comentario y prometo que se los responderé por interno si es privado o afecta la historia, o por este mismo lugar._

 _De antemano les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Próximamente estaré actualizando mi perfil. Os quiero._

 _Atte., una desconocida buscando su identidad :*_


	2. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es mía, los personajes y lugares son de la mentecita de Craig (te amo) y nickelodeon. Pero se los acepto como regalo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** **El trato.**

Cuando el chico que amaste de niña y que luego te rompió el corazón te ve desnuda y no se va, es extraño. Más que aparezca justo en la ciudad en el último -y maravilloso- año de escuela, cuando podría vivir feliz entre las lianas de la selva amazónica. Y, como cada persona que conoce a Helga G. Pataki sabe, ella va a averiguar todo justo ahora.

Para esta misión no se puede ser pasiva. Está decidida a saberlo todo para cerrarle la boca a lo que vio esta noche y después mantenerlo alejado de su vida. Al fin se siente libre y quiere ser feliz. Ha pasado por mucho, durante mucho tiempo. Se enamoró de un chico porque la vio más allá de su mal humor, cuando ni siquiera su familia la veía. Estaba convencida de ser invisible. Luego el chico que amaba y que al fin la vio, debió mantenerse lejos para disfrutar a sus padres. Al volver con el corazón feliz y destrozado, descubrió la razón del abandono que sufría en su casa. Su papá no quería más hijos, pero como "el error" ya venía en camino, debía ser un niño. No lo fue y por eso es castigada. Ellos la quieren, en el fondo, pero la han ignorado tanto que ha decidido ser parte de esa familia sin serlo realmente. Y ahora, por primera vez, tiene un lugar en una casa que puede ser su hogar, con personas que pueden ser su familia y puede vivir su último año como a ella se le da la gana. Y él no lo arruinará, aunque ese es su hogar por derecho, esa es su familia y, por lo que ella sabe, también es su último año.

Así así es. La rubia se peina y amarra su cabello en una coleta desordenada, se maquilla suavemente y busca su pantalón negro que ajusta perfecto en el trasero, una playera corta rosa y una cazadora de mezclilla desgastada, su ropa para matar. Cuando está lista se mira en el espejo y le gusta lo que ve. Bonita, pero no desesperada. Para ese entonces la cena ya debe estar servida. Mira a su alrededor buscando su perfume y nota un par de maletas acomodadas en la puerta. El idiota dejó sus cosas allí. No lo había notado, pero ahora que lo pensaba, quizás si le ofrecía su habitación de vuelta, él no diría nada sobre lo que vio y olvidaría el asunto.

* * *

Buscó su bolso, sus llaves y algo de efectivo y bajó las escaleras. Tomó un gran respiro en la puerta del comedor. Podía escuchar las risas y las conversaciones alegres e interesadas. A pesar de que su actual pesadilla se encontraba del otro lado de esa puerta, era agradable el ambiente que parecía inundar las paredes de esa casa. Botó lentamente el aire de los pulmones y se adentró en la habitación. Todas las personas le dieron la bienvenida bastante amablemente.

-Pequeña dama-, llamó Pookie. Siempre le decía así desde pequeña-. Tú lugar desde hoy será frente al coronel -. Señaló a su nieto con orgullo y una chispa que no supo descifrar.

-Gracias, Gertie-. Respondió algo sonrojada. Sabía que todos la miraban a pesar de la animosidad.

-Llámame abuela-, le guiñó el ojo provocando que la rubia se sonroje aún más. Aunque Arnold no se queda atrás.

\- ¡Abuela! -Protestó el rubio igual de ruborizado que Helga -. No la molestes.

\- ¡No necesito que me defiendas, cabeza de balón! -Gruñó la joven-. No eres un super héroe.

-Ambos coman su cena ahora -. Bromeo el abuelo-. Luego tenemos unas deliciosas frambuesas frescas y ya saben como me encantan.

-Y como te hacen ir al baño, ¡anciano! -Se burló Ernie.

Todos se miraron en silencio. Por unos segundos todo fue quietud y paz, pero Helga no pudo aguantarse y lanzó una gran carcajada, lo que hizo un efecto cascada haciendo que todos rieran. Incluso el abuelo y Arnold. Por un segundo él la miró y ambos se sonrieron. Y en ese momento él lo no notó. Helga G. Pataki estaba ahí. Bajo esa ropa que se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo, resaltando las curvas que ya había podido ver unos instantes atrás, ella estaba ahí, pero no la Helga relajada que parecía la chica frente a él. No. Era el ser sediento de sangre de su niñez. Ella estaba en modo de ataque y no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácil. Estaba perdido.

-Abuelos-, dijo Helga, sorprendiendo al ruborizado muchacho-. Estuve pensando que como Arnoldo está aquí y ya dejó sus cosas en la que era su habitación, lo mejor es que me mudé a la habitación donde pusimos sus cosas.

\- ¿Abuelos? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Helga? – Dijo Arnold con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Soy la reina de Inglaterra, zopenco-. Ella batió las pestañas, encantadora. Comenzaría a jugar-. Haz una reverencia.

\- Coronel, su alteza-. Pookie llamó la atención de ambos rubios-. Nadie se moverá de donde está. La reina se quedará en la casa de los espejos y el coronel en el rancho bajo su torre.

Al parecer, la decisión estaba tomada, pero Helga no iba a perder la oportunidad de negociar. Ella no iba a quedarse en esa situación, pues sabía muy bien como manejar a un chico. Pero esa es una historia para más tarde.

Los inquilinos conversaban a gritos y reían con fuerza, sólo los rubios se mantenían en silencio, bajo la casi imperceptible de Gertie Shortman. Ella conocía la situación de ambos desde que eran unos niños. Siempre supo que la rubia con coletas a quien sus padres solían ignorar era un diamante en bruto. Sentía una conexión especial hacia ella por lo similar en su actuar. Ambas parecían chicas duras en el exterior, descuidadas, pero con belleza especial, enamoradas hasta la punta de los dedos de un chico que parecía ignorarlas. Así que cuando supo que su nieto parecía sentir cosas que no podía explicarse por la chica en la que se veía reflejada, le ayudó a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fue así como ella, cuando notaba que él se rendía al pensar en la rubia mirando al vacío, dejaba pequeñas señales regadas por la casa. Algunas cintas de cabello que sabía que la rubia había olvidado cuando se metía a hurtadillas en la casa de huéspedes - _¿Creían que ella no lo notaba?_ -, algunas tartas rosas, escuchar La Vie en rose y muchas cosas que le dio para que se decidiera de una vez a admitir que esa pequeña niña brabucona era el amor que se negaba a aceptar, tal como Phil lo hizo con ella.

* * *

Pero para el momento en que su misión era dejarlo avanzar por su cuenta con ella, fueron a la selva y él decidió quedarse. Al pasar los años, ambas habían adquirido una confianza que sólo consigues con alguien a quien quieres y respetas. La una se volvió familia para la otra. Helga la visitaba y la acompañaba de compras, mientras que Gertie le aconsejaba a su modo. Un día de Cuatro de Julio, los abuelos Shortman ofrecieron una fiesta para todo el vecindario. Helga - _quien ya tenía 14 años y había enterrado toda esperanza de amor al enterarse de que Arnold tenía novia_ \- había comenzado a mostrar la nobleza de su corazón. Esto fue por la época en que Rhonda la había obligado a depilarse las cejas como una broma de pijamada y, para mala suerte de la pelinegra, descubrieron a la verdadera Hell. Sí, porque como sus compañeros decían, eran caliente y mala como el infierno. La rubia se levantó temprano para ayudar con los preparativos. Y ese día, en medio de la preparación de pie de calabaza, le contó todo lo que él prometió, hizo y expresó ese día junto a la cascada de San Lorenzo.

Gertrude Shortman no solía hablar nunca claramente. Siempre solía jugar a ser alguien más para alegrar a los demás, pero ese día -y sólo para ella- habló muy en serio.

-Lo que él dijo fue cierto. Lo vi días y noches pasearse mirando fotografías del jardín infantil donde ustedes se sentaban juntos, embobado -, suspiró -. Está lejos y se siente solo. Tú te sientes sola también. Ambos dejaron de hablarse y él, optimista como es, también tiene un lado oscuro. No es una venganza, pero quiere moverse en dirección contraria a su vida antes de sus padres, porque no tiene una certeza de que encontrará al regresar y no está seguro de que sus padres lo hagan. No reconocerá con nosotros o sus amigos que nos extraña, pero añora su vida y lo sé, porque ese niño… -Secó una lágrima con el paño que sostenía en sus manos-. Ese pequeño niño fue mi hijo, tanto como lo fue su padre. Lo vi crecer y lo conozco lo suficiente. También a ti, porque ambas somos muy parecidas. Te duele que él esté con alguien más, pero si en un futuro vuelve podrás perdonarlo y decidir si quieres tomar su mano. Ahora no puedes hacerlo. No sirve de nada que lo intentes y tampoco que acumules rencor. Si él quiere a otra, no hay nada que nadie pueda a hacer, pero en tu corazón puedes guardar la esperanza de un día quizás él sea feliz contigo si tu así lo quieres. Así que suelta la rabia y el dolor que sé que guardas, porque lo veo en tus ojos. Date la oportunidad de vivir, pequeña dama. Y te prometo que, aunque no seas feliz por completo, te divertirás demasiado…

Y luego mencionó algo de pasteles de moka que ya no venían al caso. Es por eso que Pookie los observa esta noche. Ve más allá de lo que ellos mismos ven y, silenciosa como siempre ha sido, seguirá protegiéndolos porque los ama.

Acabada la cena, Helga ayudó a recoger todo. Aunque se ofreció mil veces a l

* * *

avar, siendo regañada por Arnold que también se ofrecía, pero ninguno lo hizo ya que ambos fueron exiliados por los abuelos de la cocina. Ya en el pasillo, la fiera dentro de ella atacó.

-Cabeza de balón -. Susurró a espaldas del muchacho a quien le recorrió un calosfrío por la espalda-. Ven conmigo ahora. Te llevaré a cierto lugar.

-Helga… Yo… - Se volteó como un pequeño ratón lo hace al verse atrapado por una cobra – Asustas.

-Gracias -. Sonrió tenebrosamente-. Me han dicho que es mi mejor característica.

Bajo la mirada de penetrantes ojos azules de la rubia, tomó el polerón que había dejado colgado junto a la puerta. Ambos salieron de la casa a la brisa aún cálida del verano que no se había ido por completo aún. El rubio lucía confundido en la acera. Aun no estaba preparado para que todos sus amigos lo vieran, así que esperaba que a donde ella decidiera que quería matarlo y enterrarlo, no estuviesen ellos. Cuando la vio meterse al garaje y salir con un auto rojo cereza, su cabeza estalló. Por mucho tiempo estuvo preocupado de que Bob Pataki la hubiese dejado seguir creciendo abandonada, pero quizás no. Aunque un auto no decía mucho de eso.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte parado con cara de idiota todo el día o tendré que patear tu trasero para subir aquí? -Gruñó ella. Intentó ser dulce y amable para que pueda controlarlo, pero esa mirada soñadora que no veía desde que era una niña, la llenó de rabia.

-Ya voy, Helga -. Rodó los ojos -. ¿No hay un cabeza de balón en esa frase? Parece que has madurado.

-Cinturón -, señaló con el hombro -, torpe niño de la selva.

-Wow, eso es nuevo -bromeó él. Estaba comenzando a cabrearse -. Nunca me habían llamado así.

-Puede ser porque todos eran niños de la selva -. Batió las pestañas y sonrió burlona. Punto para ella.

Mientras se ponía en marcha ella lo oyó mascullar algo, pero no le prestó atención. Había ganado este asalto y por nada del mundo le iba a permitir tener poder sobre ella otra vez, no después de tantos años que lo quiso y menos cuando aceptó a muchas otras en su vida luego de las promesas que había hecho.

* * *

Era extraño para el recorrer las calles donde había vivido. Había pasado tanto tiempo alejado y añorando estar allí que ahora parecía un sueño. Tomar la decisión fue difícil, pues sus padres no podían abandonar a la tribu de Ojos Verdes aún. Los estragos de la enfermedad del sueño habían arrasado con la población y romper con las creencias de cientos de años era muy difícil. Por eso él estuvo allí con ellos. Deseaba ser parte de su vida y le gustaba la vida en la selva, pero extrañaba las malteadas de fresa y los partidos de beisbol con sus amigos. Extrañaba sentarse en un salón de clases y las cosas que se había perdido. Pero más que todo extrañaba a Gerald, Helga y sus abuelos.

Su moreno amigo había estado en contacto con él todos los años que estuvo lejos y solía contarle todas las cosas que ocurrían en la ciudad. Solía preguntar por todos y, fingiendo no interesarse, pedía detalles específicos de la rubia que lo besó cuando era sólo un niño. Su primer beso real. Gerald Johanssen se había convertido en el informante de cada detalle de la ruda belleza que iba sentada junto a él, pues comenzó a salir con Pheobe siendo sólo un niño, justo después de volver de su aventura. Y, por agregado, Helga estaba allí al ser la mejor amiga de la pequeña asiática, algo que él no entendía y probablemente no entendería nunca. Aunque eso es algo que él debía explicar. Solía preguntar por cómo se encontraba ella o lo que hacía, o con quién.

El moreno le informaba de todo lo que podía o lo que Pheobe le permitía. Incluso lo que la misma rubia permitía en algunas ocasiones. Quería saber todo de ella, donde iba, con quién, cuando. Pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco por querer saber de ella luego de que ella le dejó de hablar, pero no podía evitarlo, ella le importaba más de lo que iba a aceptar. Se enamoró sin quererlo e intentó borrarla de su memoria con todas las chicas que le prestaban atención, por eso nunca tuvo nada serio con ninguna. Jamás dijo te amo, pero sabía que era tarde para cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer. Ni siquiera sabía si ella lo aceptaría como amigo otra vez.

Es por eso que, con ella sentada a su lado, luciendo relajada con la ventana abajo, mirando todo el tiempo al frente, vio todo lo que nunca vio antes de irse ni en los años que pasaron. Parecía esculpida en un fino mármol. Una piel que se veía suave, unos ojos azules enormes que ya no estaban ocultos, una nariz respingada, unos labios carnosos y rosados que podría rozar con los suyos si se inclinaba sólo un poco. También podía ver las largas pestanas que se curvaba siempre hacia arriba y una arruga sobre la nariz y la frente que no distinguía entre preocupación o enojo. Era hermosa en todos los sentidos que había deseado durante su vida. Tenía olor a manzana. Era ruda y vivaz, pero sabía lo que estaba debajo de todo aquello. Un corazón enorme que, aunque fingía ser cruel, era delicado y bondadoso. Ella lo ayudó en todas sus aventuras y él fue un idiota al no notar como ella siempre estuvo junto a él, aunque no estuviesen siempre de acuerdo.

Para él siempre fue bonita. Sabía que le gustaba estar desarreglada y que se ocultaba bajo toda esa imagen, pero los años la había convertido en todo lo que cualquier chico quisiera presumir. Ella no se quedó llorando cuando supo lo de su novia. Pheobe lo regañó cuando logró comunicarse con él en secreto. Ni siquiera Gerald sabía de eso. "Le rompiste el corazón, Arnold Shortman. Jamás dije nada sobre ti, ni opiné en tu contra. Nunca. La dejé seguir creyendo en ti aun después de lo que ocurrió en Industrias Futuro, pero esta vez no voy a quedarme en silencio. Por primera vez ella era feliz y creyó en tu promesa, pero no fuiste capaz de cumplirla. Tenías toda esa falsa amabilidad por todo el mundo y sólo la heriste. A ella, entre todas las personas. Te lo juro, Arnold, jamás voy a volver a permitir que la hieras una vez más. Ya no. Es más. Justo ahora le han pedido una cita y ¿Sabes qué? Voy a apoyarla en esto, porque tú, idiota enamoradizo, no la mereces."

Antes de que él pudiese decir algo, ella le cortó. Y estaba en lo correcto. Mucho, realmente. Pero él estaba tan enojado con ella, tan herido, que sólo quería herirla también. Ella simplemente dejo de responderle a sus cartas y no dio más señales de vida. Y aunque todo eso pasó, él no tenía derecho a herirla. Incluso ahora sabía que él se había equivocado y cargaba la prueba de ello. Una carta, la última que escribió y que nunca envió. Quizás ahora pueda entregársela al fin. O quizás nunca vuelva a haber la confianza suficiente entre ellos para poder entregársela.

* * *

Helga comenzaba a sentirse confundida. Sabía perfectamente a donde quería ir con él esa noche y no había cambiado de idea, pero no estaba segura del por qué. La colina más alta de Hillwood. Habían estado allí antes, cuando hicieron la broma de los extraterrestres, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero se sentía extraño. Un lugar así de solitario en una noche como esa, después que la vio desnuda era muy comprometedor. Si alguien los viera pensaría que están en algo, pero afortunadamente ninguno de sus amigos estaba en la ciudad. Sólo Pheobe llegaría en unas horas, pero ella jamás pensaría que le perdonó y fue a liarse con él en medio de la nada. Al menos tenía un alivio.

Cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo cercano a la colina fue capaz de notar el leve temblor en sus manos. La radio sonaba de fondo con una canción de Aerosmith que ninguno de los dos estaba escuchando realmente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que él tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados sobre las rodillas, por lo que asumió que seguía molesto o estaba tan nervioso como ella. Era guapo. Mucho más de lo que recordaba. Su cabello estaba peinado para todos lados y su piel tenía un bronceado como si estuviera saliendo de una revista de viajes. Sus ojos verdes seguían siendo chispeantes y alegres, pero también tenían algo animal. Se había convertido en un hombre guapo. Sus brazos eran musculosos y se imaginaba que todo el resto de su cuerpo estaba en forma. Incluso era mucho más alto que ella, aun cuando ella medía un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros. Y sus labios. Eran perfectos. Eran gruesos, marcados, suaves, tentadores. Como deseaba besarlo en ese momento, pero no era capaz. No después de que besó a todas las chicas que se dejaron besar.

Tampoco es como si ella se hubiese quedado esperándolo todos esos años. Salió con chicos sin que sea nada serio. Tuvo citas realmente increíbles con algunos de sus amigos incluso. Lo más notable de su vida amorosa es la especie de relación que ha tenido con Alan Redmond, el chico fotógrafo. Fue el segundo beso de su vida y fue bastante increíble. Él le pidió una cita luego de enterarse que Arnold tenía una novia, así que, tras mucha insistencia de su mejor amiga, le dijo que sí. No tenía nada en común y discutían bastante, de hecho, la cita fue un desastre, porque no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en que película podían ver, así que cuando volvían a casa ella estaba tan enojada que se metió al parque cerca de la fuente de agua y lo dejó hablando solo. Él la siguió sólo para decirle que había sido un error salir. Ambos estaban tan enojados que comenzaron a discutir por una tontería sin sentido. Ya oscurecía y era difícil ver con claridad el camino, así que él, en un intento por alejarse indignado, tropezó y resbalo. Ella intentó sostenerlo, pero ambos cayeron dentro de la fuente de agua que en ese momento se encendió con luces de colores y el agua parecía lluvia. Ambos comenzaron a reírse y, sin saber muy bien como, terminaron besándose sentados en el agua en medio del parque.

Desde entonces han estado saliendo sin un compromiso real. No porque él no haya tenido la intención de hacerlo oficial, sino porque ella prefiere no arruinar las cosas entre ellos. Suelen besarse en algunas fiestas o salir por películas, a veces se toman de las manos y caminan por el parque. En algunas ocasiones él ha intentado que las cosas lleguen aún más allá, porque es el único virgen de su grupo de amigos, pero ella no está lista, aunque le ha permitido tocar un poco sobre la ropa. No quiere que cualquier idiota pueda presumir de haber llegado tan lejos con ella. Simplemente no quiere nada serio. Punto.

Cuando llegaron al parque ella apagó el motor. Se quedaron en la oscuridad en medio de la noche. A lo lejos podían ver las luces de toda la ciudad apagarse de a poco. Muchos padres deben estar llevando a la cama a sus hijos. Algunos de sus vecinos deben tomar una copa de vino o ver películas en el sofá. Sus amigos de viaje en casas de familiares o en campamentos de verano y ellos allí, en medio de la noche uno junto al otro después de tantos años. Ella molesta y él asustado. Ambos confundidos.

\- ¿Por qué regresaste, cabeza de balón? – Ella no quería mirarlo aún. No estaba lista -. Creí que eras feliz con los taparrabos y las lianas.

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa Helga -, respondió algo irritado -. Sólo lo hice, no lo pensé mucho. Necesitaba volver. Extrañaba a mis abuelos, a mis amigos y mi ciudad. Quería un poco de normalidad antes de ir a la universidad. Las clases en línea son interesantes, pero no es lo mismo que estar en un salón de clases.

-Supongo que los demás niños de la selva no estaban felices de que te fueras. Y debió ser muy duro para tus padres.

-Hice buenos amigos en San Lorenzo, pero no eran mis viejos amigos de aquí y ellos lo sabían. Me costó mucho poder entenderme con ellos y encontrar cosas en común, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras. Y mis padres… -Suspiró -. Son excelentes personas, pero incluso ellos sabían que no podía darle la espalda a mi antigua vida. Ellos también volverán a la ciudad dentro de algunos meses, pues solicitaron ayuda de programas internacionales y están enviando a grupos para monitorear la zona. Necesitan descansar y papá realmente extraña al abuelo y a la abuela. Así que… Yo vine antes para poder estudiar en la secundaria con todos ustedes y para arreglar algunos desastres.

Sí, lo que él decía era cierto. Pero no estaba diciendo todo. En ningún momento mencionó que Gerald le había contado que ella podía irse en cualquier momento de la ciudad porque su hermana iba a tener un bebé. O que venía a destrozar a Alan Redmond por todo lo que decía que hacía con ella a espaldas de la rubia. Ambos guardaron silencio un rato. Helga no se veía molesta, pero él sabía que debía hablar de lo ocurrido esa misma tarde.

-Entonces… Sobre lo que ocurrió esta tarde… -Dijo él quitándose el cinturón y volteándose a enfrentarla. Ella hizo lo mismo, ahora si con la ira encendiéndose en su cara. - ¿Qué ocurre, Helga? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Porque tú, pequeño pervertido -, lo señaló con desprecio-, te metiste en mi cuarto y me viste desnuda. Y créeme, no quiero ser el hazme reír del pueblo. Estoy dispuesta a negociar para que olvides todo lo que viste. Te daré la habitación si es lo que quieres, puedo mudarme a la otra.

\- ¿Qué? No puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí para eso -Dijo ofendido -. ¿Crees que sería capaz de hablar de ti con los demás? Me conoces. Sabes que jamás lo haría.

-Te conocía y creía que jamás harías muchas cosas -, le dijo molesta-. No puedes pretender que no tenga dudas. Yo no confío en ti, porque no sé quién eres ahora. ¿Feliz? Así que hablemos de negocios o atente a lo que ocurrirá si hablas.

\- ¡Estás loca! -Le gritó molesto, abrió la puerta del auto y salió mientras ella hacía lo mismo-. No puedo creer que seas capaz de acusarme de algo así.

\- ¡¿No puedes creerlo?! – rodeó el auto y lo empujó- ¡¿No puedes creerlo después de que tú mismo mentiste?! ¡No tienes derecho alguno a ofenderte, camarón con pelos! ¡Ya no te conozco! ¡No eres quien se suponía que eras!

-¡¿Ese es el problema?! -Esquivó otro empujón -. ¡¿Esto es porque decidí quedarme con mis padres?!

\- ¡No! -Le lanzó una rama que le dio en el brazo - ¡Esto es porque me mentiste!

\- ¡Auch, Helga! -Se quejó frotando su brazo. Realmente no le dolía, pero estaba molesto con ella -. ¡Háblame con claridad, no tienes que ser una abusona!

-Una abusona, ¡¿Una abusona?! -Lanzó otra rama que le dio en el mismo brazo -No soy una abusona, gusano egocéntrico. Esta es la verdad. Dijiste que esperarías, pero no fue así. Y ahora vienes y te presentas sin decirle nada a nadie y esperas que confíe en ti. Realmente tienes un problema si piensas que en algún lugar del mundo tu comportamiento es normal.

-Tampoco lo es lanzar ramas a las personas -. Rodó lo ojos -. Pero lo entiendo, Helga. Realmente lo entiendo. Y siento mucho que todo esto haya pasado así. Nunca quise lastimarte, pero tú dejaste de responder a mis cartas. Y sé que, aunque seguí enviándolas, tú ni siquiera las leíste o jamás llegaron, no lo sé. Pero lo siento. Jamás quise romper mi promesa contigo.

-Pero lo hiciste. Y no sólo una, mil veces -, recalcó sus palabras - ¿Esperabas que iba a confiar en ti después de todos estos años? Eso ya no existe. Tú avanzaste y seguro dejaste a tus novias allá. Yo también avancé y aprendí a no confiar en cualquier persona. Fuiste un chico que conocí siendo una niña, fuimos amigos y creí que estaba enamorada de ti, pero no era así.

-No lo creo, Helga -, se acercó a ella con cuidado porque no quería que lo volvieran a atacar. – Sé que todo era real, porque también era cierto lo que sentía por ti. No mentí en eso, debes creerme. Si no es a mí, cree en las cartas que te envié y en todo lo que te dije antes de que regreses desde San Lorenzo. Estaba molesto porque ya no sabía de ti y no me respondías… Yo sólo lo arruiné. Las hormonas me volvieron loco y sólo quise dejar de sentir lo que sentía por ti.

\- ¿Y eso te sirvió de algo? -Preguntó ella sin querer escuchar realmente una respuesta. - ¿Sirvió de algo que salgas con todas esas niñas?

-Realmente quise creer que sí, pero…

-Pero ya no importa -. Ella negó con la cabeza. - El pasado está en el pasado y ahora eso no importa. No confío en tu palabra y no quiero ser al hazmerreír de Hillwood.

-Bien. ¿Quieres negociar? Entonces esta es mi oferta -. Dijo el rubio con frialdad -. Debes salir conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? No. Definitivamente enloqueciste -. Ella rodó los ojos -. Ni en diez mil años yo saldría contigo. No. Jamás.

-Entonces deberás confiar en mi palabra -, sonrió arrogante y levantó el mentón-, es eso o arriesgarte y salir conmigo.

\- ¡No confío en ti! -Pateó el suelo frustrada - ¡Pero tampoco quiero salir contigo! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque quiero que creas en mi -. La miró con fijeza y seguridad -. Y la única manera de que me creas, es que salgas conmigo y me conozcas otra vez. Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero quiero intentarlo.

-No hay negociación en eso, sólo opciones que no me convences -Rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, marcando sus senos bajo la playera rosa que llevaba, sabiendo qué definitivamente él lo notaría luego de lo que ocurrió en la tarde -. Además, ya estoy saliendo con alguien. Lo conoces. Es tu amigo Alan Redmond.

Otro punto para ella. No estaba siendo del todo sincera, porque realmente no salían, pero él no sabía. No debía saberlo o mataría al cabeza de cepillo, apenas su amiga se diera la vuelta. No quería salir con él, pero no quería confiar en él: " _Si salgo con el tonto cabeza de balón tengo la seguridad de que no podrá decirle a nadie lo que vio, pero acabaremos matándonos."_

-Sí, había oído eso -, la miró. Definitivamente tenía que defender a su amigo, porque la mirada que Helga le dedicó era la de un asesino en serie-. Y él no es mi amigo.

-Já. Eso es gracioso, después de que tú mismo lo llevaste a nuestra escuela y nos hiciste a todos quererlo -. Estaba furiosa. Destruiría al cabeza de cepillo-. Pero así es. No puedo salir contigo porque salgo con alguien más. Así que negociemos con la habitación.

-No -. Dijo firmemente-. No creo que haya problema con que salgamos, porque ustedes sólo salen, nunca dijiste que fuese tu novio.

Primer punto para él. Estaba decidido a que ella confíe en él y, de paso, abrirse camino a su corazón. Quizás algún día podría convencerla de que la ama, pero si se lo dice ahora, ella saldrá huyendo y no quiere eso. Definitivamente no. Ella, por su parte, está molesta. Él sabe que no está en una relación, pero no por eso él tiene el derecho a obligarla a salir. Pero es su última opción, no quiere ser la broma del año. _"Estúpido cabeza de balón",_ pensó.

-Ash -, ella se quejó ruidosamente -. Si acepto salir contigo, ¿Prometes que nunca dirás nada?

-Ya lo había prometido, pero no me creías -. Se encogió de hombros mientas reía por lo bajo -. Tú querías negociar.

-Bien. Entonces saldré una vez contigo -. Ella entrecerró los ojos -. ¿Está bien?

-No. Es mi trato y pongo mis reglas -. Bromeó el rubio, casi saltando para celebrar -. Saldrás conmigo hasta que creas en mí. Esa es mi última oferta.

-Definitivamente enloqueciste en la selva, ¿No? – Ella comenzó a reír. Todo esto parecía ridículo. Años soñando con salir con el rubio frente a ella y ahora él la obligaba. Definitivamente ridículo -. Bien. Saldré contigo cuando no tenga otra cita planeada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso está bien por mi -. Sonrió satisfecho. Nunca pensó que ese día podría verla desnuda y además la convencería salir. Sabía que ella se lo haría pagar más tarde, pero eso no le importaba.

Y se miraron por un largo rato. Cuando ella por fin aceptó lo sucedido, se sentó sobre el parachoques y afirmó la espalda sobre el parabrisas. El cielo nocturno estaba particularmente luminoso esa noche. Era increíble la vista en ese lugar, pero más sorprendente era todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día. Estaba agotada. Había tenido que mudarse y organizar más cosas de las que pensaba. Luego apareció el hombre que había sido el niño de sus sueños y la vio en su piel, literal. Ahora estaba aquí, en medio de esta noche hermosa con él a tan sólo unos metros, respirando el mismo aire y mirando el mismo infinito.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar parado toda la noche o piensas sentarte, camarón con pelos? -Chasqueo la lengua, puedes sentarte aquí, hay espacio.

-Gracias, Helga -. Dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba junto a ella-. Por todo. No hablo sólo de dejar que me siente aquí, sino que por todo. Por todas las veces que me ayudaste cuando éramos niños y no me mires así -, la señaló sonriendo -. Sé que piensas que soy un tonto, pero es la verdad. Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi antes. Y también por traerme aquí esta noche. Me alegra ver la ciudad de nuevo.

-En realidad, te traje aquí para poder enterrar tu cuerpo si te negabas a negociar -, respondió muy segura -. Y aquí nadie te encontraría.

-Muy graciosa, Helga -, él rodó los ojos -. Y bien, ¿dónde están todos? ¿Me contarás los chismes?

\- ¿Qué de eso no se encarga Geraldo? – Al ver que él no respondía, continuó -. Bien, todos están fuera. Como ya debes saber, el estúpido cabeza de cepillo está jugando basquetbol en el programa de verano en la universidad de NY, Pheobs debe estar llegando al aeropuerto porque hoy le dije que me quedaría en la casa de huéspedes, todas las chicas están en la granja del papá de Lila, incluso Rhonda, lo que es extraño. Y los zopencos se fueron de pesca ayer. Alan llega mañana de un viaje a Canadá fotografiando ríos o lo que sea.

-Y tú decidiste quedarte aquí -. Aseguró confundido -. Gerald dijo que te irías a vivir con tu hermana, pero de pronto estás en la casa de huéspedes. ¿Cómo fue que Bob Pataki permitió que te quedases a vivir sola?

-Lo amenacé a que si no me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera le arruinaría la vida a Olga -. Se burló -. Jamás lo hubiese hecho. Tendrá un bebé. Pero mis padres decidieron no arriesgarse y yo no iba a quitarlos de su error. Tengo suficiente dinero para sobrevivir más tiempo del que pensaría, estoy libre de la familia Pataki y voy a ir a la preparatoria que quiero. Me siento bien conmigo misma.

-Wow, nunca hubiese pensado que las cosas en tu casa siguieran igual -. Se lamentó por ella -. Pero al menos vas a tener un gran año. Vas a estar en la ciudad, vas a ir a fiestas, vas a salir conmigo…

-Eso es lo peor, elimínalo de la lista -. Le golpeó el brazo con el puño-. Pero por lo demás tienes razón. Será un gran año. Y podré burlarme de los zopencos del salón.

-Siempre tan elocuente, Pataki -. Le dio un codazo amistoso -. Me sorprendes.

Era extraño como podían conversar bajo esa aparente capa de tranquilidad. Quizás era la noche. Quizás era el hecho de que todo parecía ser un sueño. No lo sabían. Ambos se sentían confundidos, pero estaban bastante cómodos tal como estaban. Una brisa de aire frío hizo que la rubia abrazara sus rodillas, así que él, caballeroso, se quitó el polerón y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Se quedaron un poco más viendo como casi todas las luces de las casas se apagaban y decidieron volver. Él aún debía desempacar y se moría por una ducha fría. Sí. La necesitaba, porque hace un rato no podía dejar de pensar en ella a media luz en su habitación.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, la casa de huéspedes estaba a oscuras, se escuchaba un ronquido lejano, proveniente de la habitación de los abuelos. Caminaron despacio, pues no querían despertar a nadie. Al llegar a la habitación que desde ese día sería de Arnold, notaron las maletas en la puerta, con una nota sobre ellas: _"Hombre pequeño, tu abuela insiste en que te diga que no puedes atacar el fuerte esta noche, así que dejará las municiones en la puerta. Sea lo que sea que eso signifique para ti. Nos vemos en la mañana. Phil, el hombre más fuerte del mundo."_ Sí, definitivamente ese era su hogar.

-Bien, debo ordenar el cuarto y sacar mis viejas cosas de las cajas -suspiró resignado -. Será una larga noche para mí.

-En realidad, creo que no será tan largo porque… -Bien. Estaba molesta con él por todos los años que la ignoró y tuvo muchas novias a pesar de que dijo que la amaba y que volvería a ella, pero no era completamente cierto. Ella siempre pensaba en él. A veces con odio y otras con cariño, pero vamos, ella le estaba quitando su habitación y, como ya lo sabemos, ella no era tan mala -. Sólo entra.

La habitación estaba maravillosa. No era una copia de la antigua, porque no tenía idea de cómo había instalado el sólo ese sistema automático, pero esta estaba bastante moderna. Era claro que no lo había hecho el mismo día y los abuelos la ayudaron. Así que cuando ella quiso quedarse en la ciudad, en vez de mudarse con sus padres, les pidió ayuda y ellos aceptaron. Ellos querían que estuviese cómoda e incluso se negaban a recibir el dinero de la renta en un principio, pero los convenció al mismo tiempo que a Bob y él se encargó de pagarles más de lo que cobraban, sólo para que se hagan cargo de la ex uniceja.

Ella se pasó días limpiando y pintando la habitación de un tono celeste, como el de sus ojos, y pegando papel tapiz más moderno que el de la otra habitación. También trajo un estéreo de la tienda de electrónica Pataki y asociados, que ahora era una franquicia que estaba en todo el país, en acenso en el mercado europeo y latino. Compró algunas lámparas y utilizó las cosas de la niñez para decorar todo, eso sumado a una papa que había instalado justo esa mañana para que el viejo despertador funcione. Era el cuarto adecuado para un chico grande. Ella había pensado en todo. Y había tenido que trabajar el doble, para decorar dos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero lo valía. Ella no sentía que le robaba la habitación y él estaría cómodo. Aunque ella nunca pensó que estaría allí para verlo utilizar su vieja habitación. Siempre pensó que sería un lugar a donde llegarían los hijos del chico que amó. No con ella, claro, pero que quedaría allí a la espera de que volviese algún día.

Él está impactado por lo que ve. Es una habitación genial, llena de luz a pesar de no tener los grandes vitrales en el techo. La salida a la escalera de emergencias es mucho más accesible y es acogedora. Todo está allí. Las cosas que recordaba y cosas nuevas que ella debía haber costeado. Nadie le había hecho un regalo así antes.

-Tómalo como una compensación por lo que le hice a tu habitación -, se encogió de hombros-. Aunque ahora parece que tú estás en deuda conmigo por el incidente del que no hablaremos jamás.

\- ¡Esto es genial! -Se volteó y la encontró desprevenida, así que la abrazó -. Gracias por esto, Helga.

\- ¿Intentas morir o algo así? -. Lo empujó y se soltó de su abrazo -. Recuerda que no estamos en los mejores términos, Arnoldo. Ahora cierra los ojos que hay algo más.

Y él es un chico obediente, así que lo hizo. Ella encendió un pequeño botón que estaba cerca de la cama. Su sistema eléctrico no era tan genial como el que tenía en su antigua habitación, pero al menos esto era algo. Una luz tenue, que imitaba a los atardeceres de la selva, bañó cada rincón de la habitación. No quería estar allí cuando él abriese los ojos.

Camina felina a su alrededor, casi sin ser escuchada. Los labios de él están entreabiertos, invitando a ser besados. Helga se siente atrevida y sabe que no habrá otra oportunidad de hacerlo, porque desde el día siguiente debía asegurarse de no acercársele demasiado, pues no quería salir herida.

Se para en las puntas de sus pies y lo besa. Allí, en medio de ese ocaso como cuando él la besó hace muchos años. No fue sólo un roce de labios. Ella lo besa en serio. Con ansias de robarle hasta la última gota de su alma y él responde gustoso a ese beso. Pero Helga no quiere que él la toque, pues si lo hace, sabe que no podrá huir. Entonces ella retrocede y desaparece de la habitación, escaleras arriba y guardándolas. Él abre los ojos y la busca alrededor, pero ella ya no está. Sólo lo baña el ocaso que él recuerda claramente.

"Wow, ella sigue siendo increíble", piensa con una sonrisa. Pero no puede seguir así o explotará en llamas. Del armario del pasillo toma unas toallas y se dirige al baño. Es increíble como ella lo vuelve loco sólo con un leve roce. ¿O será que se lo ha imaginado todo? No lo sabe con certeza, pero lo averiguará. Sabe que lo hará.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

* * *

 _Bien, las cosas se están comenzando a enredar. ¿Por qué Helga besaría a su odiado/amado cabeza de balón? No lo sabremos hasta el próximo capítulo. Aunque si me preguntan, quiza´s sufrió una conmoción cerebral... Jajaja, no se los contaré hasta más adelante. Es Helga, ella piensa todo, aunque algunas veces después de haberlo hecho. Cuando sepamos cual es la razón, ya habrán pasado nuevas... situaciones._

 _Aquí responderé sus comentarios:_

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Te agradezco por leer y darme la bienvenida. Eres muy amable!

Agustina Luz873: Bueno, Helga es Helga con o sin el cabeza de balón cerca. El problema es que él vino con sus ideas extrañas y ella estaba en otra sintonía. Aceptó el trato, pero no sabemos como reaccionará después de esto. Es una tigresa al acecho... Me alegra que te guste y sigue atenta con la historia, que se vienen sorpresas!

Floriflo: Me alegra que te haya gustado, estoy emocionada con esta historia. Intenta hacer una cuenta para que no te pierdas ningún capítulo y pueda etiquetarte aquí. Gracias por leerme!

Milanh: Me encanta que estés tan facinada como yo con la historia. Si te digo la verdad, esta historia tendrá de todo y aún no sé en que acabará. En algún momento pasarán cosas que pensaremos es el final, pero luego todo se descontrolará y volverá a empezar. Quédate cerca para seguirla conmigo. Gracias por seguirla!

yazmin: Misión cumplida, aquí estoy continuandola!

Diana: Pues supones mal. Helga ha tenido sus romances. No le gustan los novios, porque vamos, es Helga. Pero ella no se quedó vistiendo santos todos estos años. Tiene clichés, pero nada es aquí cliché. Hay una razón para todo y poco a poco encontraremos razones a cosas que sólo suponíamos.

También gracias a todos mis seguidores y seguidoras que le han dado al fav y al follow. Por favor, comentenme y dejenme saber sus opiniones.

Gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí y nos leemos pronto. ¡Os quiero!


End file.
